Galaxy Under Siege/Transcript
This article is a transcript for the episode Galaxy Under Siege. Story ---- Martin (Lieutenant Martin): Captain, I have intercepted what appears to be a distress signal. Victor (Captain Victor): Let me hear it. Jordan: OC If anybody can hear me, please help! Jason (Lieutenant Commander Jason): Captain, the signal is coming from an incoming vessel. Victor (Captain Victor): Open hailing frequencies. Ramona (Lieutenant Ramona): Hailing frequencies open. Victor (Captain Victor): Unidentified vessel, this is the U.S.S. Initiative. May we be of assistance? (The viewscreen opens to show Jordan wearing a royal gown and a royal crown.) Jordan (Queen Jordan): Whoever’s getting the message, yes! Ramona (Lieutenant Ramona): That’s Queen Jordan, the queen of the galaxy. Victor (Captain Victor): Your majesty, what’s the problem? Jordan (Queen Jordan): Our flagship has been invaded by an army of bad bots, led by Major Bummer, the meanest robot in the galaxy. (Sparky gasps) Moe (Ensign Moe): Oh no! Jordan (Queen Jordan): He wants the key to the robot factory to turn our own robots into bad. We were about to board the escape vessel, but the bad bots found us and kidnapped my brother, King Austin, the ruler of the galaxy. He told us to get out of there. I couldn’t leave him, but Senator Sophie told me we can’t free him. He risked his freedom for us. (crying) (Then Sophie in a blue dress appears in the viewscreen trying to comfort Queen Jordan) Sophie (Senator Sophie): Major Bummer has probably taken King Austin to his space station. And his space station has taken Galactic Castle. (Sparky wimpers) Victor (Captain Victor): Lieutenant Ramona, permission to beam their vessel aboard? Ramona (Lieutenant Ramona): Permission approved. Victor (Captain Victor): Your majesty, senator, we are going to beam your vessel aboard. Stand by. Jordan (Queen Jordan): Okay, standing by. Victor (Captain Victor): Thomas, activate tractor beam. Thomas (Lieutenant Commander Thomas): Affirmative, Captain. ---- Victor (Captain Victor): This is the U.S.S. Initiative calling the Space Police Department. Come in, Space Police Department. (The viewscreen pops up to reveal Tyrone and Uniqua as police officers and Pablo and Tasha as robots with police gear) Tyrone (Sergeant Tyrone): Sergeant Tyrone... Pablo (Inspector Pablonator): ...Inspector Pablonator... Uniqua (Officer Uniqua): ...Officer Uniqua... Tasha (Officer T-900): ...and Officer T-900... Tyrone, Pablo, Uniqua, and Tasha (Sergeant Tyrone, Inspector Pablonator, Officer Uniqua, and Officer T-900): ...reporting for duty! Victor (Captain Victor): Cops and robocops, the galaxy is in peril. King Austin, the ruler of the galaxy, has been kidnapped by Major Bummer. Tyrone, Pablo, Uniqua, and Tasha (Sergeant Tyrone, Inspector Pablonator, Officer Uniqua, and Officer T-900): Major Bummer?! Uniqua (Officer Uniqua): The meanest robot in the galaxy? Victor (Captain Victor): You've heard of him? Tyrone (Sergeant Tyrone): Yes. Inspector Pablonator and Officer T-900 used to work for him. Tasha (Officer T-900): That was before Sergeant Tyrone and Officer Uniqua flipped our switches from "bad" to "good". Pablo (Inspector Pablonator): And we became permanently good when they modified and redesigned us to be robocops. While they were adjusting us, we told them about Major Bummer. Tasha (Officer T-900): Us robocops would love to settle the score with Major Bummer. Pablo (Inspector Pablonator): And us robocops and cops will do anything to help rescue the king. Tyrone (Sergeant Tyrone): 'Cause these bad bots... Tyrone, Pablo, Uniqua, and Tasha (Sergeant Tyrone, Inspector Pablonator, Officer Uniqua, and Officer T-900): Can't stop the cops and robocops! ---- (The elevator door opens and the two robocops carefully make their way into the main room of the Major's Quarters.) (At the far end sits King Austin with his wrists shackled to each armrest. Officer T-900 and Inspector Pablonator move toward the king.) (As they get closer to King Austin, they see a very distressed look on the king's face.) Pablo (Inspector Pablonator): (bows) Your Majesty. Tasha (Officer T-900): (bobs a curtsy) Are you all right? Austin (King Austin): (quietly) Major Bummer. (King Austin makes a small gesture with his hand. Inspector Pablonator and Officer T-900 turn around. The elevator doors can be heard opening and closing as Major Bummer strides into the room. He is above the robocops, standing on a balcony, with two bad bots. The robocops turn to see him. He looks down on the robocops.) Major Bummer: So, we meet again, my old minions. Tasha (Officer T-900): Major Bummer, you are under arrest for the abduction of the king of the galaxy. Category:Transcripts